Homenagem Ao Dia Dos Pais
by Anginha
Summary: uma pequena homenagem que eu fiz pra todos os pais ps: minha primeira fic de CDZ. Reviews Please!


Homenagem ao dia dos pais!

Shun, logo depois das batalhas, ele se casou com June, a amazona de Camaleão.

Todos ficaram muito felizes pelo casamento, pois sabiam que eles se amavam muito.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS – NO DIA 13/08/2000

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

- Shun! Shun! Shun! Acorde! Shun!

- Fale, June, o que foi?

- Eu acho que vai nascer...

- AGORA?

- é...

Shun, todo atrapalhado, se vestiu em menos de dois minutos, correu pro carro, ligou ele e tava indo pro hospital quando seu celular começou a tocar...

- Alô?

- Shun, você não esqueceu de algo? Acho que não se pode ter um filho sem a mãe, né?

- June?

Shun olhou pro banco de carona, onde June deveria estar, mas não a encontrou. Fez o retorno o mais rápido que pode e quando chegou em casa, ela estava tentando descer a escada...

- JUNE!

- Oi Shun...

Shun a ajudou a terminar de descer as escadas, a colocou no banco de carona e a levou pro hospital...

Logo depois que ela entrou na sala onde ela teria o bebe, ele ligou para Saori, pois tinha prometido a ela. Em menos de meia hora, todos os cavaleiros de bronze e a Saori chegaram a hospital.

- Shun!- chamou Saori.

- Oi pessoal.

- Ah, que cara é essa Shun? Nem parece que você vai ser pai. – brincou Seiya.

- Qualquer um estaria nervoso quando está sendo pai nesse momento, né? – retrucou Shun

- Isso é verdade! – concrdou Shiryu

- mas você não disse pra ninguém se é menino ou menina! Nem mesmo pro futuro padrinho dele! – afirmou Hyoga

- Isso não é verdade! Eu disse pro Ikki.

- E você não disse nada pra gente por que, Ikki? – Perguntou Shiryu

- Shiryu tem razão! Você sabe como eu to curiosa pra saber! – concordou Saori

- Eu não contei por que é para vocês descobrirem somente na hora que ele estiver no berçário! – disse Ikki

- AHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! Você disse ele, então é um garoto! – afirmou com certeza o cavaleiro de pégasu

A conversa é interrompida por uma enfermeira que vem ao encontro de Shun.

- Senhor Segushi?

- Sim?

- A Senhora Segushi e seu bebê já estão no quarto. Gostaria de vê-los? – perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Com certeza! – respondeu Seiya por Shun.

- Então, por favor me acompanhe.

Logo que chegaram ao quarto 218, a enfermeira deixou os dois a sós.

Shun foi se aproximando de vagar, como se tivesse medo de fazer barulho.

Conforme foi se aproximando, viu um pequeno embrulho nos braços de June.

Quando se sentou na cama, June colocou o pequeno embrulho nos braços dele.

Quando isso aconteceu, o pequeno bebê que ali se encontrava abriu seus lindos olhos verdes e sorriu para ele.

- Como vamos chamar o nosso pequeno bebê? – perguntou Shun

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

EXATAMENTE SEIS ANOS DEPOIS – DIA 13/08/2006

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

- Vamos querido, senão vamos nos atrasar! – chamou uma June impaciente.

- To indo! Calma! – falou Shun chegando terminando de colocar a gravata

- Nós vamos nos atrasar para a apresentação do dia dos pais! – falou ela, Arrumando a gravata dele

- Fica calma. Dá tempo da gente chegar certinho!

- Duvido!

Em menos de quinze minutos, eles estavam parando na frente da escola onde a criança deles estava estudando.

- Eu disse que a gente chegava antes da apresentação!

- Vamos entrar logo!

Logo depois que entraram, se sentaram no meio da platéia, quando a diretora pediu a atenção de todos.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Para começar, eu vou falar a ordem das apresentações. Começaremos com as crianças do jardim, dançando as musicas que elas ensaiaram querendo apresentar para os seus pais. Depois vem as crianças do pré, encenando a peça de teatro que as professoras escreveram para elas. Logo após isso, terá a apresentação de poesias feitas pelos alunos da primeira a quarta série, em homenagem aos pais. E para encerrar essa noite de homenagens, teremos um pequeno baile para que todos juntos comemorem essa data especial. Obrigada pela presença de todos vocês.

Todos bateram palmas, mas logo pararam para a primeira apresentação: a dança com as crianças do jardim. As crianças dançaram ILARIÊ, da Xuxa. Apesar de ter ficado um pouco desajeitado, a dança ficou uma graça! Quando acabou, todos bateram palmas de pé!

Logo depois vieram as crianças do pré, encenando a peça de teatro Branca de Neve. O teatro ficou muito bem ensaiado, parecia que era de verdade. Todos aplaudiram de pé de novo.

A parte das poesias foram um pouco mais demoradas. Começou com as quartas séries proclamando as suas poesias. Depois as terceiras, as segundas e depois as primeiras.

A pequena criança do casal começou a dizer a sua poesia com a voz fina de uma criança.

Meu pai

Meu pai não é nenhum contador de histórias.

Mas sabe me contar as coisas que eu preciso saber.

Meu pai não é nenhum médico.

Mas quando eu me machuco, é ele quem cuida de mim.

Meu pai não é nenhum advogado.

Mas me defende com tudo o que está alcance dele.

Meu pai não é nenhum professor.

Mas me ensina o que é certo e o que é errado.

Meu pai não é um psicólogo.

Mas me entende quando eu preciso.

Meu pai não é um príncipe.

Ele é o cavaleiro que me protege de todos os perigos.

Meu pai não é feio e nem chato.

Ele é muito bonito e meu melhor amigo.

Meu pai além de ser tudo isso ainda é mais uma coisa:

É meu pai e isso ninguém no mundo pode mudar.

June estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Shun estava surpreso pelo que uma criança da primeira série ter escrito uma coisa dessas, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava muito feliz e muito emocionado.

Como foi a última criança a se apresentar, todos aplaudiram de pé.

June e Shun já tinham decidido que não iriam ficar para o baile.

Logo depois que a pequena criança terminou de se arrumar, eles foram pra casa.

O caminho pra casa foi divertido, eles brincaram muito.

Quando chegaram em casa, logo depois que Shun abriu a porta de casa e a criança entrou, todas as luzes se acenderam. A criança encontrou seus padrinhos, Hyoga e Eire, e os amigos de seu pai, que também eram seus amigos, Seiya e Saori, Ikki e Minu e Shiryu e Shunrey. Claro, não podia faltar os filhos deles com quem a criança brincava.

O filho de Hyoga e Eire se chamava Bernardo, e era muito parecido com o pai tinha cinco anos e onze meses, a filha de Seiya e Saori se chamava Samanta e tinha os cabelos lilases da mãe e os olhos choolate do pai e tinha apenas um ano e três meses de idade, os filhos de Ikki e Minu se chamavam Paulo e Pedro, e apesar de serem muito parecidos com o pai, eles eram muito diferentes entre si, eles tinham cinco anos, Shiryu e Shunrey tiveram uma menina chamada Caterin,que tinha 3 anos e estavam esperando o segundo , que se chamaria Guilherme.

A criança comprimentou a todos e depois foi brincar com as outras crianças.

Os adultos conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, até que deu a hora de cantar os parabéns.

Todos se reuniram em volta da mesa para cantar os parabéns. June chegou trazendo o bolo. Começaram a cantar:

Parabéns para você

Nesta data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

E pra Kate nada

Tudo

Então como é que é?

É pique, é pique

É pique, é pique, é pique

É hora, é hora

É hora, é hora, é hora

Rá Tim Bum

Kate! Kate! Kate!

A pequena garota apagou a vela depois de ter feito um pedido, e deu o primeiro pedaço de bolo para o seu pai, o segundo para sua mãe e o terceiro para Bernardo.

Quando ela entregou o terceiro pedaço para ele, Shun e Hyoga automaticamente se olharam. Acho que estavam com um pressentimento definitivamente certo.

Quando todos os convidados foram embora, June deu um banho em Kate, e Shun a colocou pra dormir.

Quando ele acabou de cobri-la, ela disse pra ele.

- Papai, o senhor sabe por que esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida?

Shun simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Foi por que ele caiu no dia dos pais!

Shun sorriu e a abraçou

- Eu te amo papai – disse ela retribuindo o abraço

- Eu também te amo minha princesinha.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Papai, eu sei que esse final ta horrível, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo?

Eu fiz de coração só pra te desejar um feliz dia dos pais!

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Oi gente! Eu fiz esse especial para o meu papai!

Espero que vocês não reparem que o final ta horrível, que o poema também e que é o primeiro fic que eu faço de CDZ que eu escrevo.

Se vocês acharem dignas de reviews, por favor!

Isso me dá mais inspiração para escrever!

Bjos!


End file.
